Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Common Mechanisms of Neurodegeneration, organized by Bradley T. Hyman, Adriano M. Aguzzi and Ricardo E. Dolmetsch. The meeting will be held in Keystone, Colorado from June 12-16, 2016. Recent advances in understanding the genetics and underlying mechanisms of neurodegenerative diseases including prion diseases, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and frontotemporal dementia have revealed overlaps of phenotypes, genetic risks and biological mechanisms across this spectrum of disorders. The common mechanisms include protein templating, glial and inflammatory mechanisms, new understanding of RNA-based toxicity and toxicity associated with protein misfolding, and common downstream mechanisms affecting synaptic function. Moreover, because there appear to be common mechanisms at play, recent progress in therapeutic approaches targeting one of these disorders may have applicability across the whole range of disorders. This Keystone Symposia meeting will enable the in-depth exploration of these various aspects of commonality across neurodegenerative disorders. The concurrent meeting addressing Microglia in the Brain will enhance opportunities for interdisciplinary interactions.